1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and process for improving the quality of video images generated by a Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) sensor array. The invention encompasses a scene-based image restoration system and a sensor gain compensation system based upon information derived from scene data, as well as a system and process for identifying, and compensating for, faulty sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, image restoration systems have commonly used dc restoration to generate video images based upon information received from sensors. In the case of FLIR sensors, a DC restoration system would provide good ground/sky distinction, but is lacking in local area contrast. While the DC restored image is suitable for a pilot following "Nap of the Earth" flying techniques, the video image lacks the definition required to detect targets against a uniform background, such as the sky or the sea.
Previously, differing gains of sensors within the FLIR array were compensated for in a calibration procedure that used hardware to adjust the gains of the front-end amplifiers for the various sensors. However, high or low gain channels went undetected, no method to optimize the distribution of gains was employed, and the system was not usable during calibration since the output was disrupted.
Previously, cross coupling to effectively remove faulty sensors from the FLIR array required changing the wiring harness to wire good sensors in the place of faulty ones. Once a technician made the changes in the wiring harness, the harness was no longer interchangeable with the harness of another FLIR unit.